Niño bueno, niña mala
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Es la historia de Elías en su nuevo colegio. El siempre ha llamado la atención, pero que pasa cuando conoce a una mujer que no le presta realmente nada de atención. Elsanna. AU. Elsa-Genderbender
1. Tu no eres igual q las demás

Bueno, este es el comienzo de un nuevo proyecto, espero sea de su agrado.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo I. Tu no eres igual a las demás.

Un automóvil último modelo se estacionó en la entrada del colegio Arendelle, adentro de este estaba un hombre ya un poco mayor y su hijo, el joven se despidió de su padre y bajo del automóvil.

Como era justo la hora de entrada, había muchos jóvenes igual que el. A Elías no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que todas las miradas se enfocarán en el, pues toda su vida había sido algo común, así que solo avanzó por el pasillo hacia la puerta y de ahí a su nuevo salón.

Durante su pequeña caminata muchas mujeres y algunos hombres le sonreían, el solo les regresaba la sonrisa más por cortesía que por el gusto de hacerlo.

No tardo mucho en llegar a su salón, pues cuando lo inscribieron, le dijeron donde estaba su primer salón, pero por falta de tiempo no pudieron mostrarle el resto de la escuela.

Al llegar, en el salón ya había algunos de los que serían sus compañeros, el solo se sentó en una banca desocupada y espero a que llegara su maestro.

Afortunadamente para Elías, su profesor no tardo mucho en aparecer, era un hombre relativamente joven, y aunque su cabello era completamente blanco, no podías decir que era mayor de unos treinta años.

\- Tu debes ser el nuevo, Elías si no me equivoco.

\- Mucho gusto, Elías Arendelle.

\- Yo soy Jack Frost, y además de ser maestro soy consejero, así que si tienes alguna duda o inquietud no dudes en hablar conmigo.

\- Bueno... En realidad, no me pudieron enseñar la escuela, y me dijeron que hablara con un profesor para que me asignará un "guía".

\- Si claro, veamos. - Jack vio a el grupo, algunas mujeres alzaron la mano esperando estar más tiempo con el chico nuevo.

Pues a favor de la verdad, a quien por lo menos no le llamaría la atención, pues era alto, delgado, pero no demasiado, pues aún con ropa, se notaba que tenía un cuerpo atlético, con un cabello rubio platinado, y con ese rostro que demostraba que el hombre era una maravilla genética.

Antes que el profesor pudiera elegir a alguien, la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando la figura de una mujer, alta, de cabello pelirrojo, y lo tenía amarrado en dos trenzas, su rostro se veía bastante infantil por las pecas que adornaban sus mejillas, un par de ojos tan únicos, como hermosos, e iba vestida con una falda de cuadros dejando ver sus piernas perfectamente moldeadas, y estás estaban cubiertas con medias de red negras, en sus pies tenía una botas industriales, Elías alzó la mirada para ver que la mujer estaba usando una playera que dejaba ver su abdomen, y este estaba cubierto de pecas, sobre la playera tenía una chamarra de piel negra de corte rockero.

\- Ya sé quién va a ser tu guía.

Elías volteo a ver a su maestro.

\- Anna, me harás el favor de guiar a Elías.

\- Jack, no me hagas esto. - dijo la pelirroja con un puchero.

\- Acaso, ¿Quieres que te empiece a contar tus retrasos como faltas?

Anna río nerviosa. - Nop.

\- Así que serás guía.

Anna asintió. - ¿Y quién carajo es Elías?

Casi todos voltearon a ver al nuevo, como si no pudieran entender que no lo viera ella misma.

\- Es el que está justo enfrente, se llama Elías Arendelle. - Anna asintió y estaba a punto de sentarse. - Y Anna, no digas groserías.

Anna se sentó justo a un lado de Elías, este estaba preparado para ser cortés a la hora que la mujer se presentará, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando en toda la clase, Anna no dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera lo volteo a ver una sola vez.

Cuando la clase acabo, Anna tocó su hombro.

\- Ven, quiero acabar esto lo más rápido posible.

Elías vio como Anna se levantó y camino a la puerta, tardo un poco en seguirla, ya estando afuera vio que Anna había caminado un poco en lo que salía.

Elías camino rápido para alcanzarla, y cuando lo hizo Anna parecía caminar sola.

Solo cuando pasaban enfrente de algún lugar importante le decía que era el lugar y Anna dejaba de hablar..

\- Bueno eso es todo, que disfrutes tu instancia aquí y todo lo demás.

Anna dió media vuelta y se alejó de Elías, este sin embargo sólo se quedó viendo a Anna, no era como alguien a quien conociera.

Y por una vez en su vida, eso era algo diferente.


	2. Tu atención

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia. No saben cuánto agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer lo que escribo. Y respondiendo a que si Hans y Kristoff se cambiara el sexo o seguirán siendo igual, es que seguirán siendo hombres ambos.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo II. Tu atención.

Las cosas en la escuela para Elías eran casi como lo había predicho, la mayoría de féminas se acercaban a el tratando que les diera un poco de atención, para el eso era algo cotidiano. Sin embargo en todo ello había alguien que salía de su normalidad, era muy diferente a cualquiera con la que había llegado a tener contacto. Pues Anna pese a que se sentaban uno a lado del otro, está parecía no le tomaba atención alguna, pero no era como si lo ignorara, era más bien como si le fuera irrelevante, como si no le importará quien estuviera a un lado suyo. Y eso lo desconcertaba un poco.

Su maestra de literatura les estaba asignando un trabajo, era un proyecto en parejas sobre cualquier novela que ellos mismos escogieran, donde básicamente era escribir una reseña sobre de ella y un comentario sobre de esta, y en las mismas parejas debían escribir un libro corto, era un proyecto para el año escolar completo, por lo que no había muchos problemas para hacerlo.

Cuando todos estaban apunto de pararse a escoger a sus compañeros, la maestra simplemente les dijo que las parejas eran como estaban sentados en las mesas. Para la gran mayoría no había problema con ello, pues se solían sentar a un lado de sus amigos o por lo menos de alguien a quien le cayeran bien. Pero Elías volteo a ver a Anna, y por primera vez en un tiempo, sus ojos se cruzaron, los ojos azules con un ligero toque de verde lo vieron con esa intensidad que nunca en su vida había visto.

Vio los labios de Anna moverse, esos carnosos labios, estaba seguro que le hablaba a el, pero su mente se rehusaba a cooperar para descifrar lo que había dicho.

Parecía que no le gustaba ser ignorada, pues sus mejillas llenas de pecas se estaban poniendo ligeramente rojas y su frente se arrugó haciendo que sus cejas se juntaran hasta casi hacer una sola.

\- Perdona, no te escuché bien.

Anna lanzó un bufido y empezó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila.

Sin que Elías pudiera hacer algo, Anna se levantó y camino hacia la maestra que estaba apunto de irse al igual que sus alumnos, Elías trato de escuchar lo más posible, y afortunadamente para el no le fue difícil al sentarse en la parte delantera del salón.

\- Maestra Jane, ¿Podría cambiar de compañero?

La mujer se detuvo y volteo a ver a Elías y después a Anna.

\- ¿Que tiene de malo el tuyo?

\- Por favor maestra, o si quiere lo hago yo sola.

Jane pudo ver el ligero dolor en las facciones de Elías, y también la desesperación que mostraba Anna.

\- Debes aprender a trabajar en equipo, y si no puedes te veo en el extraordinario.

Jane salió del salón dejando a Anna parada en el mismo lugar.

Elías se acercó a Anna, un poco temeroso, no sabía por qué se estaba comportando así con el, no es como si le hubiera hecho o dicho algo, solo no la escucho bien, pero se disculpó por ello.

\- Anna. - dijo Elías en tono suave.

Anna volteo a ver a Elías, y este vio la cara sin emociones de la mujer frente a él.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer, leer la novela y escribir la reseña o escribir el libro?

Elías a penas pudo procesar lo que Anna le estaba diciendo, básicamente que no quería verlo. Pero algo dentro de Elías se movió, si quieres podemos llamarle por ahora orgullo, un orgullo que no sabía siquiera que poseía, y lamentablemente para el, ese orgullo estaba haciendole daño. Así que Elías dentro de su mente, sabía que debía ganarse la confianza de Anna, aún no sabía que es lo que iba a hacer una vez la tuviera, pero estaba seguro que la necesitaba y que mejor para ganarse su confianza que siendo su equipo.

\- La maestra dijo que quiera que ambos participemos en ambos, no tendría sentido si cada uno escribe algo.

Anna rodó los ojos en sus cuencas.

\- Dime cual es tu dirección, te veo allá en la tarde.

Elías no estaba muy seguro que alguien fuera a su casa, pues el "código" era que el fuera a la casa de la mujer, no viceversa. Pero no parecía que Anna le tanga tan pronto la confianza como para decirle donde vive, y si quería ganar su confianza debía ser cuidadoso con sus pasos.

Elías le escribio en un papel de cuaderno su dirección, y las características de la casa, junto a su teléfono celular por si cualquier cosa llegaba a suceder. Anna ví el papel, y Elías pudo ver cómo los ojos de la chica se abrían un poco, para luego regresar a su mirada desinteresada.

\- Te veo a las cuatro.

Anna salió del salón dejando a Elías antes que este pudiera decir algo.

Al salir de la escuela, y llamar a su chófer, Elías se dió cuenta que pudo haber ofrecido llevar a Anna, pero descartó la idea casi de inmediato, no creía que Anna agradeciera el gesto.

Al llegar a su casa, Elías se dió un baño rápido, y se cambió de ropa para ver a Anna.

Aún no sabía cómo exactamente iba a ganarse su confianza, pero debía poder hacerlo.

En cuanto Elías termino de comer con su madre Iduna y su hermano Hiccup, ya habían pasado por unos cuantos minutos de las cuatro, Elías comenzó a recoger los trastes que había ocupado para ponerlos en su lugar, cuando escucho el sonido del Interfón de la reja exterior, al ver en la pantalla veía a Anna, con el botón abrió la reja para dejarla pasar.

Y aún dentro de la casa se escuchaba el rugir del motor de una motocicleta, era un poco fuerte, que hasta su madre salió a ver quién era.

A los pocos segundos la puerta principal era tocada y Elías la abría para dejar ver a Anna, llevaba un vestido del estilo de los años cincuenta con un pañuelo en su cabeza, a diferencia de las otras veces que la había visto, Anna tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Hey, puedes sonreír. - debía reconocer que no era lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió.

Anna no pareció afectada por el intento de cumplido, y ambos se quedaron en la puerta de pie sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento que no fueran los naturales.

\- Hijo ¿Quien era?. - dijo Iduna al no ver a su hijo a la cocina a terminar con los trastes.

\- Una compañera, vino a hacer un trabajo en equipo.

\- Pues dile que se pase.

Elías cayó en cuenta que aún estaban los dos en la puerta de su hogar, así que se hizo a un lado para que Anna pudiera entrar.

\- Adelante.

\- Con permiso.

Y Elías no podía dejar de pensar en que Anna se veía aún más bonita con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	3. Una luz

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo III. Una luz.

Anna camino como si conociera a Elías de toda la vida, y esa no fuera la primera vez que estuviera ahí. El hermano de Elías, Hiccup, salió de su habitación, viendo a Anna de frente, sus mejillas se enrojecieron viendo a la belleza frente suyo.

\- Anna, el es mi hermano.

\- Enano, ella es Anna.

El muchacho hizo un movimiento de cabeza y regreso a su habitación corriendo, olvidando que salió para poder tomar algo.

Anna no le tomo importancia y se sentó en la mesa en donde la familia Arendelle había comido momentos antes. Elias estaba a punto de sentarse, cuando de casualidad volteo a la cocina, y su madre le hacia una señal con la mano para que se acercara.

Elías avanzó a su progenitora.

\- ¿Es tu novia?

Elías sentía como su rostro se había calentado de un momento a otro, y negó con la cabeza desesperadamente, pues apenas podía hacer que la muchacha le hablara. - No, ósea sé que es muy bonita, pero solo somos compañeros de equipo.

Su madre asintió distraídamente. - Ofrécele algo de tomar.

Y antes que Elías pudiera seguir con la platica, Iduna se acercó a la pecosa. - Mucho gusto, soy Iduna, la madre de Elías.

Anna se levanto, y tomo la mano de Iduna entre la suya. - Mucho gusto, soy Anna Månen.

Iduna se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el apellido de la pelirroja, pero rápidamente lo encubrió con una sonrisa. - Estas en tu casa, y si necesitan cualquier cosa, estaré arriba.

\- Muchas gracias.

Iduna subió las escaleras, ante la mirada confundida de Elías, que se sorprendió de la actitud de su madre, ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo, pues en ese momento su prioridad era Anna, y se acercó a ella con un par de vasos que contenían refresco.

Apenas se sentó, Anna saco de su mochila una laptop y la encendió.

\- Bueno, supongo que será más fácil si escogemos como haremos esto. - dijo Anna mientras que el logo de la computadora desaparecía.

\- ¿Pensaste en algo?

\- De hecho si. - Dijo Anna mientras que abría un programa de libros en el computador. - Para que no se nos haga tan tedioso, propongo que escojamos un libro que a los dos nos llame la atención, y espero de verdad que te guste leer.

\- Si me gusta. - dijo Elías, tratando de defenderse ante la mirada de Anna. - ¿y a ti?

\- Es de mis pasatiempos favoritos. - dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. - ¿Que libros te gustan?

\- De todo un poco, pero creo que no es la respuesta que buscabas.

Y Elías escucho uno de los sonidos más hermosos que había tenido la oportunidad de oír, la risa de Anna, era jocosa y llena de vitalidad. Pues pese a que solo lograba verla de costado, pudo apreciar como las pecas de Anna desaparecían por el ligero sonrojo de la misma.

Anna movió el cursor de la computadora hasta que abrió la biblioteca virtual que tenía en su computadora.

Elías estaba un poco impresionado, pues las pequeñas portadas de los libros en la mayoría aparecía que ya estaban concluidos y por lo menos de lo que logró ver no eran pocos.

\- ¿Hay alguno que recomiendes? - preguntó Elías al sentir un incómodo el silencio.

\- No sé qué tipo de libros te gustan, a mí me gustan mucho las novelas.

\- ¿Adolescentes?

\- Casi no, de misterio, de conspiraciones, de antiguas civilizaciones. - he hizo un movimiento con la mano para dar a entender que había muchos más ejemplos.

\- ¿Tipo J.J. Benítez?

\- ¿lo conoces?

\- De hecho la colección del caballo de Troya es de mis libros favoritos, los tengo todos en físico.

Anna sonrío como si aprobará lo que decía el contrario. - Podemos hacer el trabajo de "El juicio a Lucifer", cada quien lo lee y después ya nos juntamos para hacer la reseña a este.

\- ¿No es muy complicado para hacer una reseña de este tipo?

Anna movió la punta de su tranza entre sus dedos, y terminó asintiendo. - ¿Entonces?

\- Pues yo pienso que sería más sencillo con una novela un poco polémica.

Anna sonrío más ampliamente. - ¿Que tan polémica estamos hablando?, del tipo político, o un poco más "caliente".

Elías sentía como la sangre corría a su rostro, y solo pudo soltar una risa nerviosa.

\- Te gustan ese tipo de novelas.

Y Elías no pensó en tener ese tipo de cercanía con Anna cuando se determinó a ganar su confianza, pues la pecosa puso la punta de su dedo en la mejilla de Elías para molestarlo.

\- A mi sí me gustan.

Elías sintió un ligero dolor en su cuello al escuchar como lo decía tan fácilmente, y al verla aún tenía ese carmín en sus mejillas que le daban un toque un poco más adorable a la niña.

-¿si?

Anna sonrío y volteo a verlo. - Si lo que tratas de hacer es que me avergüence lo vas a tener muy difícil, y si pienso que el Marqués de Sade era un genio.

Elías sonrío y no sabía ni por qué, era tan fácil con Anna a su lado. - Yo también lo pienso.

\- Entonces, ¿Justine o Julieta (son los personajes de las dos obras principales del marqués)?

\- Julieta.

Anna sonrío. - Sucio... me gusta.

Y si antes Elías sentía el sonrojo, en ese momento sentía que podría morir por toda la sangre que se estaba acumulando en su rostro.

Y para evitar pensar de más en las palabras de Anna, Elías necesitaba cambiar de tema inmediatamente. Y lamentablemente para el dijo lo primero que molestaba a su mente desde que Anna había arribado a su casa.

\- ¿Por que no eres así en la escuela?

Y casi de inmediato Elías quiso tragarse su estupida pregunta, pues noto como Anna se tensó en su lugar, y tan solo en segundos el buen humor que estaban compartiendo, desapareció como si nada.

\- Debo irme.

Anna empezó a guardar sus cosas ante la mirada de Elías.

Y este antes que la chica se levantara de su lugar, tomo su brazo para tratar de detenerla.

\- No te estoy corriendo.

\- ¡No hace falta, sé que todos son iguales, solo porque son un poco atractivos sienten que merecen todo, pero sabes que vete al carajo!

\- Yo no soy igual a nadie.

Anna confrontó a Elías, su mirada estaba llena de furia, pero Elías también veía el ligero dolor en esos hermosos ojos. - Solo permíteme demostrarte que no soy igual a nadie.


	4. Oportunidad

Muchas gracias por su atención y apoyo.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo IV. Oportunidad.

Anna se quedo unos segundos completamente quieta, y en los ojos de Andrew vio algo que la desconcertó completamente. En el azul de esos ojos vio "sinceridad", no era como cualquiera, era como si con ellos suplicará que le creyera, como si de ello dependiera su vida, y no pudo evitar sentir que si no aceptaba, perdería algo demasiado importante como para siquiera poder plantearse hacerlo. Así que solo asintió, pues pese a que debía dar lo mismo que recibía, no podía simplemente abrirse de un momento a otro con la persona en frente suyo. Pues ya había dado un paso en falso al haber hablado de más momento antes, y con esa simple acción ya se sentía bastante al descubierto, dudaba poder hacerlo más por ese día.

Elías vio el ligero asentir de Anna, y fue suficiente para poder liberar ligeramente el agarre que tenía sobre su brazo.

Ambos se sentaron nuevamente, y durante el resto de la tarde no hablaron, cada uno por diferentes motivos, pues como se ha dicho anteriormente, Anna se sentía muy vulnerable como para poder decir algo, y Elías sentía que cualquier palabra podría hacer que los pequeños pasos que había logrado avanzar se esfumarian como humo.

Anna se retiró después de haber estado en la casa de Elías durante cuatro horas en completo silencio.

-Cambio de escena.-

Elías llegó a su salón, y vio que había adentro unos cuantos compañeros, pero lamentablemente para el, no se encontraba la pelirroja que tanto anhelaba ver, pues por una extraña razón, desconocida para el, desde que se despertó, solo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza y ese era poder verla.

Y como si se escucharan sus plegarias, a los pocos minutos después de haber llegado, la vio entrar al salón, siempre con el mismo estilo, que el no sabría describir completamente, pues llevaba una playera de tirantes con una falda a cuadros y su chamarra de cuero.

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada al ponerlo a pensar que Anna pasaría sobre de él como solía hacerlo, y eso lo asustó, pues no estaba seguro si lo que había pasado el día anterior había significado algo para ella.

En medio de su debate mental, sintió como le movían el hombro.

Al voltear hacia la responsable, vio una imagen que guardaría para siempre en su memoria, y aunque aún era ignorante de ello, ese sería el primer día del resto de su vida, pues en este día en particular, se marcaría un antes y un después, pues no volvería a ser el mismo, y aunque aún es muy temprano para decirlo, sufriría un gran cambio, para bien o para mal, pero vio como Anna tenía sus pómulos remarcados por la gran sonrisa que le estaba regalando, sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad de la que nunca había sido testigo, y lo mejor de todo esta estaba siendo dirigida únicamente a el.

\- Hola. - dijo apenas pudo salir de su ensoñación.

\- Hola, tu.

Acto seguido Elías sintió los tibios labios de Anna sobre de su mejilla, y vio como está se sentaba justo a un lado, y enseguida busco algo dentro de su mochila.

Elías podía escuchar como todos sus compañeros dejaron de hablar, pero eso para el era irrelevante, solo podía concentrarse en la sensación que se rehusaba a dejar su mejilla, aún era como si tuviera los labios presionados en contra de ella. Nuevamente fue sorprendido cuando vio un refractario de plástico frente suyo, y dentro de el había una tipo ensalada, pues había lechuga, jitomates, y zanahorias baby.

\- ¿Quieres? - pregunto Anna ofreciéndole un tenedor.

Elías asintió, pero al tomar el tenedor su mano temblaba ligeramente, trato de ocultarlo al apresurarse a tomar un poco de ensalada, pero por el movimiento no pudo más que tomar una sola hoja de lechuga.

\- No seas así, toma más. - dijo Anna con un ligero puchero. - Necesito acabarme esto, y casi no me gusta.

\- ¿Si no te gusta por qué la comes? - pregunto agradecido que pudiera guiar su mente a algo banal.

Anna tomo una de las pequeñas zanahorias, y la metió a su boca antes de contestar. - Mi mamá es doctora, y dice que necesito comer verduras.

Para Elías era como ver a una niña que se rehusaba a comer las verduras, y no es como si estuviera equivocado en ello.

Elías sonrió y tomo más de la verdura.

Anna tomo dos zanahorias y las puso en su boca figurando colmillos de vampiro, Elías no pudo reprimir la carcajada que le nació al ver como con las manos hacia una especie de garras y lo intentaba amenazar con ellas.

Ajeno a ellos, los ligeros murmullos no tardaron en aparecer.

En cuanto el refractario estuvo vacío Elías vio como los ojos de Anna brillaban nuevamente, y antes de que pudiera decir algo vio a Anna tomar su mochila y buscar algo con más esmeró que la vez anterior, y pudo ver como de la mochila era sacado una gran barra de chocolate y en segundos está ya estaba abierta, y con una gran mordida en la esquina.

Anna ofreció de la barra a Elías, y este gustoso acepto un pedazo del dulce.

Y pese a que le gustaba mucho el chocolate, esa vez en particular el sabor era diferente, más delicioso, no sabía por qué de esto, pues no era un chocolate de alguna marca especial, pero sintió como si este lo fuera.

Y antes de que la barra conociera su final, en la boca de ambos, ya estaban platicando de todo y de nada.

Elías pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, como uno de sus compañeros salía del aula. En eso momento no le tomo importancia, sin saber que esa acción la acercaría a Anna más rápido de lo que tenía previsto.


	5. Confrontado

De verdad muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo V. Confrontado.

Durante la clase Elías y Anna compartieron risas y bromas durante toda ella. Elías estaba acostumbrado a poner atención a las clases pero no podía ignorar los intentos de Anna para que riera junto con ella, y sorprendente como era no le importo en lo más mínimo que su profesor les llamara la atención más de una vez.

En cuanto acabo la clase todos comenzaron a salir del salón, pues debían cambiar al laboratorio para su clase de física, lo único malo de esa escuela es que en realidad no les daban tiempo de descanso o un receso para comer, las tres clases al día eran consecutivas y de dos horas cada una, solo tenían el tiempo que les daba cada maestro extra. Y en esta ocasión solo tenían el tiempo justo para llegar a su siguiente clase.

Anna y Elías caminaron por los jardines y pasillo para llegar a su clase, pero de repente Anna se detuvo.

\- Debo ir al tocador, si quieres vete adelantando.

\- ¿No quieres que te espere?

Anna río suavemente. - No te preocupes, mejor ve y aparta lugares.

Elías asintió mientras que Anna desviaba camino.

Nuestro querido pelirrubio camino para llegar al laboratorio, y en su cabeza recordó como Anna era ahora con el, se la pasó la mayoría de la clase riendo y eso era sumamente raro pues no había muchas personas que lo hicieran reír de esa manera.

Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto como un joven se puso a su lado, y ponía su brazo sobre de sus hombros. Elías solo pudo voltear a ver a quien lo tenía abrazado y era un joven castaño oscuro, bien parecido y con grandes patillas.

\- Tu eres Elías, ¿Verdad?

Elías trato de alejarse de él, pues el contacto le incomodaba, pero el castaño lo tenía bien sujeto.

\- Si soy yo, ¿hay algún problema?

\- Si lo hay, me llamó Hans, y soy el novio de Anna. - con esta declaración Elías sintió como un golpe en el estómago. - Y no me gusta que te acerques a ella, entonces mejor aléjate.

Hans estaba por soltar a Elías, pero no contaba con que alguien más había escuchado su platica.

\- ¿Otra vez con tus pendejadas? - Elías volteo hacia atrás para poder ver a Anna, y por su mirada sabía estaba enojada. - Sabes que tú y yo terminamos.

\- Puedes dejar de estar de caprichosa, sabes que yo te quiero.

Anna río con sorna, pero negó con la cabeza, avanzó hasta estar justo al frente de ellos, y empujó a Hans para que soltara a Elías.

\- Mejor aléjate de mi, y si vuelves a meterte en mis asuntos, te voy a cobrar todas las que me debes.

Hans estuvo apunto de reaccionar, pero vio que en la mano de Anna brillaba algo.

\- ¡Entonces vete a la mierda!, ¡Putas como tú sobran!

Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, pues Elías sintió la necesidad de proteger a Anna, y sin siquiera pensarlo le dio un golpe en el rostro a Hans tumbándolo en el suelo.

\- ¡No le vuelvas a llamar así!

Los amigos del castaño rápidamente se pusieron frente a Elías, listo para golpearlo, pero antes de soltar en primer golpe, un hombre de vigilancia llegó a detener todo.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?

Todos voltearon a verse entre ellos, antes de compartir una mirada.

\- Nada. - dijeron al unísono todos los involucrados.

El hombre suspiro antes de regresar por donde había llegado, pues de nada serviría llevarlos a jurídico, si decían que no había pasado nada.

Hans se levanto, y se limpió el labio por donde le escurría sangre, pasó justo a un lado de Elías y lo empujó con su hombro.

\- Me la vas a pagar.

\- Cuando quieras.

Elías no era una persona de problemas, pues prefería evitarlos, pero su padre es un comandante de la marina retirado, y desde que era niño le enseñó a defenderse.

Elías estaba aún aturdido, y cuando vio que Anna comenzó a caminar al laboratorio, la tomo del brazo con suavidad.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

Anna asintió, y caminaron al lado contrario de donde deberían ir, y en cuanto llegaron a una pequeña jardinera, se sentaron en el pasto.

Anna vio que la mano de Elías se había hinchado por el golpe que había dado, y busco en su bolsa una pomada para golpes, pues al ser un poco torpe, era común que se cayera, así que siempre estaba preparada para cuando se lastimara, tomo la mano de Elías entre sus manos, y empezó a sobar la mano aplicando la pomada al mismo tiempo.

\- Gracias.

Elías sonrío, la sensación de la mano de Anna era algo diferente, era suave, y delicado.

\- ¿El era tu novio? - dijo Elías aún con malestar al recordar cómo Hans se había referido a ella.

\- Lo era.

\- Valla gustos.

Anna río nerviosa. - En un principio era divertido, y me sentía bien con el.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

Anna se recostó sobre del pasto. - Empezó a decirle a todos que ya nos habíamos acostado, y casi todos no me bajaban de puta.

\- Ese hijo de puta.

Anna río como solía hacerlo. - Bueno eso no te lo niego, pero realmente nunca me ha importado como me vean los demás, pero cuando le pregunté el trato de hacerse el loco, y negaba todo, pero un amigo me confirmó que él era el que empezó los rumores.

Elías se recostó a un lado de Anna.

\- Lo termine apenas lo confirme, pero aún siente que somos novios.

\- Y nunca quisiste, no se, hacerlo pagar.

Anna hizo una ligera mueca. - En realidad no, ósea me da igual, más por qué si lo hago y mi mamá se entera las cosas se saldrán de control.

\- ¿No te apoyaría?

\- Al contrario.

Elías y Anna se quedaron acostados viendo las nubes pasar sobre de ellos.

\- No tengo tan mal gusto.

Elías sonrío. - No, estoy seguro es pésimo.

\- Bueno, me gustas tu, y no creo que seas tan malo.


	6. Comienzo Inesperado

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo VI. Comienzo inesperado.

Elías no era una persona con poca autoestima, en realidad el sabía que era una persona bastante atractiva, pues la declaración de Anna fue tan inesperada que no sabía cómo tomarla, su mente le jugó una mala pasada al hacerlo pensar que le estaba jugando una broma.

\- No juegues conmigo. - Dijo Elías con cierto enojo.

Anna sonrió y le picó la mejilla con su dedo. - No estoy jugando, me gustas.

Elías veía la sinceridad en los ojos de Anna, pues sus ojos eran tan expresivos que podía sentir que en ellos podía ver los pensamientos de ella, pero de repente Anna desvío la mirada y se levantó del pasto, sacudió su falda por las pequeñas basuritas que se pegaron a ella.

\- Ya me voy.

Elías sentía otra vez ese sentimiento de pérdida como el día anterior, e hizo lo mismo que la vez pasada, la tomo de la mano antes de que se alejará.

\- No quería herir tus sentimientos. - dijo Elías pensando que al no dar una respuesta o siquiera decir algo era el porqué de que Anna quisiera alejarse.

Anna ladeó la cabeza por la confusión, y cuando comprendió el porqué Elías decía eso fue que sonrió con gracia. - En realidad no esperaba una respuesta, solo... Supongo que solo quería decírtelo, mi mamá dice que muchas veces nos arrepentimos más de lo que callamos que de lo que decimos.

Elías soltó su mano, y vio como Anna se alejó un par de pasos.

Y aunque por fuera parecía que Elías estaba tranquilo, por dentro una gran cantidad de pensamientos arrinconan su mente sin dejarlo saber que hacer, y una pequeña voz, tan minúscula que por poco la paso por alto, pero eran las palabras de Anna, "Nos arrepentimos más de lo que callamos que de lo que decimos", el no quería arrepentirse, y sintió que si no hacia algo, se arrepentiría por mucho tiempo.

Elías se levantó antes de que Anna pudiera alejarse más, solo eran un par de metros los que los separaban, y aún así sintió que era mucho más espacio, no tenía razón para sentirlo, no era algo común, apenas y se empezaron a tratar, pero solo basto una mañana de plática para que se diera cuenta que Anna de verdad no era como las demás, y eso le fascinaba. Tomo el hombro de Anna y la hizo voltear, podía ver como sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa, pero no podía arrepentirse de ello, con su mano libre acarició su mejilla, viendo de cerca las pecas que adornaban el rostro de aquella chica que no necesito nada para hacer que cayera rendido ante ella, y cerró los ojos antes de poder pensar en las posibles consecuencias de sus acciones, no quería pensar, por una vez solo quería poder sentir, acercó su rostro lento para que si Anna quisiera se alejará, pero lo único que pudo sentir fueron los labios de Anna contra los suyos, eran suaves como nada con lo que pudiera compararlos, tenían aún ese suave sabor a chocolate, y sintió como si un rayo atravesará todo su cuerpo, podía sentir como si todo lo que hubiera alrededor se perdiera y podría partirse la tierra, acabarse el mundo en ese mismo instante y a Elías no le importaría en lo más mínimo, en ese mismo momento como si fuera una premonición, como si fuera el único anhelo que pudiera tener, era que quería poder hacer eso durante todo lo que le quedaba de vida.

Se separó solo para darse cuenta que solo había sido un roce, y por dentro supo que por el momento ese roce no le era suficiente.

Enredo sus dedos en la cabellera cobré, y sintió como Anna ponía su manos en su cintura, y acercó su rostro nuevamente a ella, con más confianza y sabiendo que no sería rechazado, junto sus labios nuevamente, sintiendo la pequeña lengua recorrer su labio inferior, el abrió la boca para sacar su lengua y poder sentir ambas juntas, era suave, podía sentir los movimientos en plenitud, pero no era suficiente, el calor que recorría su cuerpo era demasiado para poder ser aplacado con ese roce, necesitaba sentirla, e invadió su boca con su lengua, y oyó el más delicioso de los sonidos, un pequeño gemido apenas audible por el poco espacio entre las bocas, y apenas murió este sobre de sus labios sabía que necesitaba más de ello, recorrió con su lengua cada espacio de la boca de Anna, sentía la humedad de la cavidad y eso hacia que sus sentidos fueran perdiéndose en el calor, sus manos bajaron por los hombros de Anna, sintiendo la pequeña espalda de la pelirroja apenas llegando a donde empezaba su trasero, Anna se separó, su respiración era pesada como si quisiera tomar todo el aire que pudiera.

Y la poca coherencia que quedaba en el cerebro de Elías le hizo ver que si bajaba un poco más sus manos tocaría el trasero de Anna, no era como si no quisiera, pero ciertamente una jardinera en su escuela no era lugar para ello, y le hizo pensar que Anna estaría enojada con el, pero las palabras que escucho hicieron que ese pensamiento se fuera muy lejos de ahí.

\- Vámonos de aquí.

Anna ciertamente no esperaba que Elías hiciera un movimiento tan pronto, pues cuando dijo que le gustaba solo era por qué quería decírselo, pero al igual que Elías el primer beso que se dieron, le hizo sentir diferente a cualquier otro, con la poca o mucha experiencia que tenía nunca había sentido algo igual, era tan aterrador como hermoso, podía sentir como si ese lugar fuera donde pertenecía, no podía explicarlo, y aunque su mente trabajaba para poder comprender ello, era una proeza inútil, no era algo que pudieran entender, ninguno de los dos eran concientes de ello, ninguno sabía que eran una de las tantas realidades que había, ninguno sabía que eran solo una versión de tantas que hay en tantos universos en los que sus historias han sido contadas, donde en la mayoría eran ambos mujeres, hermanas, amantes, enemigas, que se han amado, odiado, que se han hecho sufrir una a la otra, que se han hecho daño a propósito y sin querer, que ha habido veces que no han podido estar juntas, que se han amado tanto que han pasado por todo lo imaginable, que ellos solo son una versión más, que hay cosas que solo son inexplicables, y que en esta ocasión pueden estar juntos, no necesitan saber el porqué, solo necesitan disfrutar el precioso regalo de haber encontrado en el otro lo que muchos anhelan, y aunque no lo sepan, o mejor dicho, aunque piensan que es muy apresurado sentir algo tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo, se aman, que hasta el destino ha decidido que una sola vida no es suficiente para el amor verdadero de las almas que han pasado por tanto.


	7. Primera Vez

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VII. Primera vez.

Anna sintió su espalda golpear en contra de la madera de la puerta de su habitación.

Apenas y llegaron al casa de la pelirroja todo el ambiente se volvio extremadamente caliente, habían tardado más de veinte minutos en avanzar de la entrada a la habitación, y decir que lo hicieron intactos era una broma bastante estúpida, ambos tenían pequeñas cortadas en sus labios, la camisa de Elias había acabado sin botones en el suelo, y la falda de Anna estaba más arriba de su estómago.

Por la diferencia de alturas, Elías tomo del trasero a Anna, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel que no era cubierta por la ropa interior de ella y la alzó para que estuviera a su altura, ella puso sus manos en la nuca y enredo sus piernas en la cintura de el. Por un momento ambos solo se quedaron viendo al otro, viendo en los ojos del contrarió aquello que sin saber buscaban con desesperación, y si había algun oportunidad de detenerse, era aquel, pero ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, así que volvieron a juntar sus labios con el mismo desespero que cuando comenzaron, Elías se las arregló para abrir la puerta y entrar aún cargando a la alcoba, avanzó hasta que sus rodillas tocaron la base de la cama, y depósito con la mayor delicadeza que era capaz de dar a Anna en su propio colchón.

Se enderezó para poder deleitarse con la imagen que tenía frente suyo, podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo desquiciado, su rostro estaba pintado de carmín casi desapareciendo las pecas que adornaban sus mejillas, sus orbes esmeralda brillaban con deseó, pero con algo más, algo tan profundo que no podía darle un nombre.

Y la urgencia de sentirla a plenitud se hizo presente, y puso sus brazos a un lado de su cabeza para poder sostenerse, y atacó su cuello, mordiendo la suave piel, sintiendo como Anna suspiraba con cada beso, sus manos quisieron explorar el cuerpo que tenía debajo suyo, y viajaron hacia los pequeños montes que aún estaban siendo cubiertos por las prendas, viajo deslizándose sobre la tela, sintiendo como la respiración se quedaba atrapada antes de salir como uno de los sonidos más provocadores que había escuchado.

Un gemido, y eso hizo que la poca coherencia que quedaba en Elías murió, se desabrochó su pantalón bajado junto a la mezclilla, su ropa interior, su erección pegó en contra de la única tela que cubría aquel altar, alzó su cabeza buscando aquella aprobación que creía necesitar, y con un ligero cabeceó entro.

Podía sentir como las paredes lo cubrían, el calor, la humedad, podía sentir como se unían, con cada estocada Anna suspiraba, sus pelvis empezaron a danzar a un ritmo cada vez más rápido, mientras que sus respiraciones se hacían profundas.

Elías gruñía tratando de hacer el contacto cada vez más profundo, pudiendo sentir como se acercaba, alzó la mirada a Anna, su cabello se pegaba a su frente mientras que los gemidos que se habían convertido en un mantra se hacían cada vez más pasados, más eróticos, como el cuerpo reaccionaba con cada toque del contrarió.

Y antes de poder ponerse a pensar en lo que podría ocurrir después, volvió a besarla, y sintiendo como las paredes que lo cubrían lo apreciaban más, sintió su propio orgasmo llegar, y sin fuerzas cayó sobre de ella, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor solo permanecieron quietos sin poder moverse.

Elías se movió a un lado recostadose a un lado de Anna.

\- ¿Que tal? - no supo en realidad por qué lo pregunto.

Anna río, y volteo a ver a Elías. - Fantástico, y ¿tu qué tal?

Elías podía sentir sus mejillas arder. - Maravilloso.

Y antes de poder decir otra cosa, una tonada de piano inundó la habitación, Elías sacó su celular y sin ver quién llamaba contesto.

\- ¿Si?, Hola mamá, ¿Que?, No... No... Perdon... No... No ví la hora... Si ya voy.

Elías se acomodó su ropa, y vio hacer lo mismo a Anna.

\- Yo.. - comenzó Elías.

\- No te preocupes, comprendo, mi mamá también no a de tardar.

Elías sonrió, y dió un último beso a Anna antes de salir corriendo a su casa.

\- Cambio de escena. -

Había pasado ya un mes desde aquella vez, la interacción entre ambos mejoro, habiendo uno que otro beso cada tanto, pero por una razón u otra no habían podido estar juntos de nueva cuenta.

Era temprano, cuando Elías vio llegar a Anna, como cada mañana, se saludaron con un pequeño beso, pero Anna al querer sentarse, perdió el equilibrio, y tuvo que poner su mano sobre de la mesa para evitar caer, por un momento todo le dió vueltas, la voz de Elías sonaba lejana, y sin poder evitarlo cayó inconsciente.

Elías cargo el cuerpo de Anna, por fortuna para el ese día había llevado el automóvil de su padre, por lo que sin esperar nada corrió con el cuerpo de Anna al estacionamiento de la escuela, y de ahí al hospital más cercano que conocía, subió por la rampa de emergencia y sin importarle donde estacionaba bajo corriendo buscando ayuda, un par de enfermeros salieron a ayudar con el cuerpo de la pelirroja, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar, estacionó bien su automóvil, y volvió a la sala de espera.

Después de media hora, que pareció una eternidad, preguntaron por los familiares de Anna, el corrió, y mintió diciendo que era su esposo, el doctor de dió una gran sonrisa.

\- Anna está bien, solo sufrió una baja de presión, hicimos un estudio rápido de sangre, y bueno felicidades, su esposa está embarazada.

Elias sintió como el piso debajo suyo se movía, y dejó de escuchar al doctor, solo repitiendo lo último que había comprendido.

"Embarazada", "Embarazada", "Embarazada","Embarazada".

Estaban embarazados.

El y ella serían padres.

Y no sabía cómo sentirse.


	8. ¿Y ahora?

Muchas gracias por su atención, y por leer mi trabajo.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo VIII. ¿Y ahora?

Elías espero hasta que dieron de alta a Anna, por su semblante supo que ella no la estaba pasando mejor que el.

En un intento de hacerla sentir mejor la tomo de la mano y le dió la mejor sonrisa que pudo, son embargo la situación no era la mejor.

Caminaron hacia donde había dejado su automóvil estacionado, y cuando subieron el silencio era sofocante.

\- ¿Y como te sientes? - pregunto Elías sin saber exactamente qué decir, y aunque no estaba a favor de ello, no pudo detener el pensamiento de abortar, es decir el solo tenía diecisiete años, aún no tenía nada que ofrecer ni a Anna ni a su hijo, y el pensamiento solo le hizo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía.

\- No sé cómo sentirme, ¿Tu que piensas?

\- Te apoyaré en lo que decidas.

\- Esta no solo es una decisión mía. - dijo con cierto enojo Anna.

\- Lo se, pero no sé qué quieres que te diga... Solo puedo decirte que estaré de acuerdo contigo en lo que decidas.

Anna fruncio el ceño, pero cuando entendió lo que quería decirle Elías con esas palabras, abrió los ojos a más no poder, la incredulidad y el dolor se plasmó en los ojos esmeralda de Anna, su respiración quedó atrapada en su pecho y la comezón en los ojos le advirtió que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- ¡No voy a abortar!, ¡Es mi hijo!, ¡CONTIGO O SIN TI, ESTE BEBÉ ES MÍO!

\- ¡No quise decir eso!, ¡Pero esto es demasiado para nosotros!

Ambos solo se quedaron viendo sin decir nada, sus respiraciones eran pesadas como si de pronto el aire les faltara, pero de pronto Anna desvío la mirada.

\- Si no quieres estar conmigo dímelo de una vez, yo veré cómo me las arreglaré para que yo y mi hijo estemos bien.

El dolor que sintió Anna al decir ello, solo era comparable al dolor que sintió Elías al escucharlas, era como si un cuchillo se clavarse en su pecho y de pronto no pudiese ni siquiera respirar.

\- No...

\- ¿No, que?

\- No quiero separarme de ti, sé qué será muy difícil... Pero quiero estar contigo...

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa un tanto triste, no era la mejor manera de comenzar una vida juntos, sin embargo, estarían juntos.

Elías acarició la mejilla de Anna y acercó su rostro al de ella, quería decirle que estaría con ella, quería demostrarle que en realidad deseaba poder estar con ella, quería hacerle sentir como se sentía, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, y haciendo lo único que podía la besó, con la esperanza que eso le mostrará tan siquiera un poco de todo lo que sentía.

El beso era un simple toque de labios, pero los sentimientos eran tan profundos que no necesitan nada más.

Se separaron solo para besarse una vez más y repetirlo hasta que no quedara ninguna duda de lo que sentían.

\- ¿Y ahora? - pregunto Elías, imaginando como se tomarían sus padres la noticia.

\- No me sorprendería que mi mamá ya esté enterada. - casi de inmediato el sonido de un mensaje sonó del celular de Anna, ella lo saco de su pantalón. - Te lo dije.

\- ¿Que dice?

\- "Trae a tu novio a casa, necesito hablar con ambos"

Elías paso saliva. - ¿Como se enteró?

\- Es doctora en el hospital militar, pero tiene muchos conocidos, de seguro uno me vio en el hospital y le dijo a ella.

Elías paso saliva aún más nervioso. - ¿Te parece que hablemos primero con mis padres?, No creo poder hacerle frente a tu madre yo sólo.

Anna sonrió y asintió.

Elías arrancó y manejo hacia su hogar, por suerte su padre estaba de descanso por lo que estaba en casa.

Al llegar abrió la puerta encontrando a sus padres viendo la televisión en la sala de su hogar, pero noto como su padre se tensó al ver a Anna.

\- Mamá, papá... Yo.. - y por más que lo intento las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta, el nerviosismo no hacía nada bueno en el.

Anna al ver como Elías se esforzaba en hablar, no le prestó atención en como el padre de Elías la veía, solo se concretó en el, y para tratar de ayudarle tomo su mano apretándola. Elías sonrió con el toque de Anna y le ayudo a poder encontrar lo que necesitaba para poder hablar ante sus padres.

\- Anna y yo estamos embarazados.


	9. Solo puedo contigo

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia, y gracias por leer este relato hasta este punto, ahora con ustedes el capítulo final.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IX. Solo puedo contigo.

Los padres de Elías permanecieron un par de segundos completamente quietos, tratando de procesar la noticia, y cuando parecía que habían comprendido lo que había pasado, Agnarr el padre de Elias fijo su vista en Anna, trago un par de veces saliva como si buscara valor para hablar.

\- ¿Como te llamas? - Elías a lo largo de su vida nunca había escuchado a su padre hablar así, era como si no fuera ese hombre que hace a todos tensarse solo con estar en su presencia, era como si tuviera miedo.

\- Mucho gusto, me llamó Anna Månen.

Si antes Elías le pareció extraña la manera de actuar de su padre, en ese justo momento parecía que se pondría a temblar.

\- Elías... ¿Que hiciste?

\- Cambio de escena. -

Hablando con sinceridad, Elías nunca pensó que la casa de Anna estaría en una zona residencial, nunca se comportó de la manera típica en la que se comportaría una joven que viviera en ese tipo de lugares.

Aunque ese pensamiento pasó a segundo plano al ver lo nervioso que estaba su padre, era como si en unos cuantos segundos estuviera a punto de ver al mismo diablo de frente.

Elías había cambiado su vestimenta por un traje para estar lo más presentable ante la que sería su suegra.

Anna abrió la puerta de su hogar, dejando pasar a Elías y a su familia al interior.

\- ¡Mamá! - Gritó Anna. - ¡Ya llegue!

Los cuatro avanzaron hasta llegar al comedor de la casa.

Al otro lado de la mesa, estaba sentada una mujer, su tez blanca contrastaba con su traje negro, pero el aire se tornó pesado en cuanto los padres de ambos adolescentes se vieron.

\- Tiene que ser una jodida broma.

\- Mamá. - dijo con reproche Anna.

\- "Mamá" nada. - La mujer se levanto haciendo que la silla en la que estaba sentada cayera al suelo, produciendo un ruido sordo. - Tienes mucho descaro en venir aquí.

\- Azrael, esto no es sobre nosotros, es sobre nuestros hijos. - Dijo Agnarr.

Elías pudo ver cómo la atención de la mujer se posaba sobre de él. - Te vas a alejar de mi hija, y si tienes la ligera ocasión de acércate a ella, te gustará estar muerto.

\- ¡No tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así a mi hijo!

\- Cualquier hijo tuyo será la misma basura que su padre.

Y ese fue el punto de quiebre de toda la situación, Agnarr se lanzó en contra de la mujer, los golpes iban y venían de todas direcciones, los insultos solo hacían que el ruido sordo de la carne golpeando entre si, se oyera aún más atronadora.

Elías estaba tan sorprendió que solo pudo reaccionar cuando vio la intención de Anna de interferir, así que cuidando que ella no se hiciera daño salto en medio de todo el ajetreo y logró separar a los dos adultos que sus rostros ya estaban cubiertos de golpes.

\- Cálmese, ¿pueden decirme porque se comportan así?

\- ¡Adelante, dile a tu preciado hijo lo que le hiciste a tu propia hermana!

Elías en su vida había oído hablar de algún hermano de su padre, por un momento pensó que era una broma, pero al ver el rostro de su padre ese pensamiento murió, pues se podía ver el dolor en las facciones del hombre.

\- ¡¿Que querías que hiciera?! ¡Eran diferentes tiempos!

\- Ella solo quería que la apoyaras.- La voz de Azrael comenzó a quebrase. - Tu eras la persona en quien más confiaba, y le diste la espalda.

Anna abrazo a su madre al ver cómo las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. - ¿Sabes como fue escucharla llorar por las noches esperando tu estupida llamada?

Agnarr agacho la mirada. - Yo la amaba, no hay día en que no la recuerde, y cada día solo pienso en que haría lo que fuera por poder decírselo.

\- Mamá, no sé que habrá pasado, pero yo lo amo.

Azrael se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y solo pudo quedarse viendo a Elías.

\- Cambio de escena. -

Los padres de ambos los estaban apoyando económicamente, les daban el dinero para que tuvieran una buena vida, además que pudieran seguir con sus estudios sin tener que trabajar para subsistir.

Pero Elías sentía como eso le afectaba de una manera distinta, le dolía su orgullo, sentía que debía demostrar que el era capaz de ver por su familia.

Y aunque trataba de pensar que era por el y su familia, la verdad es que después de descubrir lo que había pasado con su padre y su difunta tía, sentía que debía demostrar a la madre de Anna algo.

No fue fácil descubrir que su padre abandono a su hermana cuando está le dijo a su familia que era lesbiana, que la madre biológica de Anna había muerto en el parto, que su padre se culpaba por su muerte, y que la madre de Anna también lo hacía.

Y además de todo tener que recibir dinero de ella.

Durante unas cuantas semanas había estado buscando trabajo, aunque hasta el momento no había tenido suerte.

\- ¿Que pasa?, ¿No puedes dormir?

Elías alzó la mirada y enfrente suyo estaba Anna, su vientre apenas se veía abultado, y pudo observar como lo veía con genuina preocupación.

\- No pasa nada, ve a dormir.

\- Pues vamos.

\- No Anna, ve tu, yo necesito ir a ver unas cuantas cosas.

Elías vio la hora en su celular y viendo que eran las seis de la mañana, y teniendo una entrevista de trabajo a las siete, salió del departamento sin siquiera despedirse de Anna.

La entrevista fue de maravilla, Elías estaba casi seguro que lo contratarían, estaba tan feliz que lo primero que quería hacer era decirle a Anna, encendió su celular y cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Anna, comenzó a sonar y a mostrar decenas de mensajes y notificaciones de llamadas perdidas.

La felicidad de Elías se fue en un santiamén cuando vio que las primeras veinte fueron de Anna, después de sus padres, y por último de Azrael.

Solo pudiendo ver el último mensaje recibido corrió a su carro y no respetó ningún señalamiento.

"Anna está en el hospital...

Apenas llego no pregunto por donde estaba Anna, solo corrió por la área de emergencias, los doctores y enfermeras trataban de detenerlo, pero Elías necesitaba verla, corrió hasta que vio a sus padres fuera de una habitación en el piso para los hospitalizados.

Trato de entrar a la habitación, pero su padre se lo impidió.

Podía ver por la ventana de la habitación como Anna estaba abrazando sus piernas, y como su madre la consolaba, los gritos de dolor de Anna traspasaban las paredes del hospital, algunas enfermeras entraron corriendo a la recámara e inyectaron a Anna un tranquilizante, al verla golpeándose a sí misma.

Elías lloraba de impotencia, solo podía sentir que todo se derrumbaba en solo unos segundos.

En un momento estaba feliz y al siguiente quería que alguien le arrancara el corazón para dejar de sentir tanto dolor.

... perdió al bebé"

\- Cambio de escena. -

Elías llevaba semanas tomando como si no hubiera un mañana, su familia trataba de ayudarlo, pero no se puede ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado.

Desde que ese doctor le dijo que había sido un aborto involuntario, que el cuerpo de Anna no estaba preparado para un embarazo y que no había nada que hacer, era como si le hubieran arrancado el alma y las ganas de vivir.

No había visto a Anna, y ni siquiera la había buscado.

No sabría qué decirle de todos modos.

En la nebulosa que era su mente noto como una mujer rubia se sentaba a un lado suyo.

Le estaba hablando pero Elías no podía entender que es lo que le estaba diciendo.

La coherencia le hizo ver que de pronto estaba en la habitación de un hotel, abajo suyo estaba esa rubia desnuda.

\- Yo voy a quitarte ese dolor.

Elías de pronto reaccionó, y como pudo se vistió y corrió en una sola dirección.

Estaba saltando la ventana cuando vio el cuerpo de Anna en posición fetal, escuchaba sus gimoteos débiles morir en las cobijas que la cubrían, sus propios ojos ardían por las lágrimas si derramar.

Y solo la abrazo, pudo notar como sus cuerpos se fundían en ese abrazo tan anhelado, Elías por primera vez, lloro, dejando salir todo el dolor que cargaba, berreo como un bebe en los brazos de la única mujer que podía entender su dolor.

\- Tu eres la única.

Fin.


End file.
